Lair Of The Dragon
by smalls2124
Summary: We find our Golden Trio back to repeat their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two odd new students and a strange magical twist from another wizarding world invade Hogwarts... Full summary inside!
1. Reactions

**Title: Lair Of The Dragon  
Rating: **Mature, will contain foul language, violence, sexual encounters, and all that fun stuff**  
Pairings: **DM/HG, HP/GW, RW/LB, ET/GU (Elphaba Thropp/Glinda Upland-Malfoy)  
**World: **Wizarding world/Oz  
**Crossover: **Harry Potter/Wicked**  
Summary: **We find our Golden Trio back to repeat their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two odd new students and a strange magical twist from another world are thrown at our heroes as they battle raging hormones, unexpected romances and a new nemesis that not only endangers the Wizarding world but also the Muggle world. All pairings are eventual. Non-epilogue compliant or EWE. Non-canon. Slightly AU.

**Reactions**

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first HP story! I've written some fics for Wicked but I've always wondered what it would be like to combine my two favorite story lines. It is mostly going to be HP based and not so much Wicked based so that's why I'm posting it here Anyhoo, let me know what you think about the story! (PS – I may post this under the Wicked section too; I'm still undecided.)

Malfoy Manor  
Wednesday, August 31st

Draco Malfoy groaned as he rolled over in his king-sized four poster bed at his home. The room could be confused as a part of the Slytherin dormitory with its dark green furnishing, silver accents and intricately carved upholstery. The stunningly beautiful Slytherin had been awoken by a slight tapping at his window, where he could see a tawny owl standing on the ledge; an off white piece of parchment was clutched in its tiny beak and the maroon seal of Hogwarts could be seen.

Rolling his silver eyes, the now six foot tall Prince of Slytherin made his way to the window and snatched the letter from the owl, ignoring it's begs for payment or a treat, and he slammed the window shut, drawing the curtains back with a simple thought. He sauntered over to his desk, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and more or less plopped down onto the chair.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that your request for re-admittance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your seventh year has been approved. Attached is a list of all necessary equipment and books. _

_ Also, we are very pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Head Boy. Please meet with the Head Girl and Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts Gamekeeper, at no later than eleven am on September the second on the Hogwarts Express in the teacher's compartment. _

_ Due to past occurrences at Hogwarts, the students will be brought in two days ahead of class in order to go over new rules and regulations, as well as to meet two new foreign exchange students._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minera McGonagall _

_Headmistress_

Draco sat in his chair and reread the letter again mouth agape. Head boy? There had to be a mistake. There was no way that he, an ex-Death Eater, son of the infamous Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, biggest bully of the year, could have possibly been chosen as head boy. McGonagall was apparently off her rocker.

_Maybe the old bat has finally lost her mind to the confundus charm. _He thought to himself, shaking the doubt out of his mind. Perhaps this could be… fun? His notorious smirk found its way upon his lips as he thought of all the twisted things he could get away with during his final year at the school.

Rolling his shoulders and popping his neck, trademark smirk still in place, he stood and began to ready himself for the day. He and his family had to go and gather his cousin before going shopping in Diagon Alley for the new term.

* * *

The Burrow  
Wednesday September 1st

As usual, The Burrow was full of activity, lightheartedness and fun as the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione prepared themselves for the trip to Diagon Alley in order to purchase the things they'd need for the upcoming term. Harry, Ron and Hermione had all been accepted to retake their seventh year having missed it due to searching for Horcruxes and Ginny was going back as well. They were all very excited to simply go back to the magical school that was an enigmatic entity in itself with all the things that were hidden within its stone walls.

Even more exciting, was the news of Hermione being announced as Head Girl. Of course, this meant Ron and Harry thought they would be getting away with whatever they pleased and that was the cause of the present argument.

"Really Ronald," Molly said as she finished donning her robes and Arthur looked in the mirror to fix his tie one last time, "Leave the poor dear alone and drop the subject. Come along Arthur."

Arthur, always the obedient husband, joined his wife in the fire place. "Don't be too late darlings." And with that they were off.

"Yes darling," Geroge laughed, "Don't dwaddle now." He then followed his parents into the fire place with his fiancé Angelina and flooed away.

"You know how these things work Ron," Hermione exclaimed, exhausted of the same subject. "You all have to follow the rules just as everyone else."

Ron scowled and continued to play with his new familiar; an Elf Owl. It was a gift from Charlie and Fleur for his seventeenth birthday. Hermione thought it was the most disturbed looking creature she had seen in a long time. Ron had named him Clown; a fitting name for something whose eyes seemed to pop out of its head.

"And besides," she continued, knowing she was finally annoying Ron to where he might shut up, "If you and Harry aren't Head Boy, then we don't know who is. They could be just as serious about the duties as I am and probably won't put up with your shenanigans."

"Oh come off it Hermione," Ron mumbled, "We just want the last year there to be fun."

Hermione scoffed as she looked to her right, where she expected Harry to be, hoping he'd help her out in explaining to the thickheaded Weasley that she had to take her Head duties and responsibilities seriously, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Wait a minute," Hermione said, interrupting Ron's rant about why it was always Fred, may he rest in peace and Geroge were the only ones who ever got to have any fun while at Hogwarts. "Where's Harry?"

Ron paled and swallowed thickly, "They probably snuck upstairs and are in Ginny's room."

Hermione rolled her eyes, uncertain if it was at her daft boyfriend or her best friend who seemingly had taken up snogging as if his life depended on it.

Her shoulder length, now straightened thanks to Ginny, brown hair bobbed as she purposely strode over to the kitchen and looked up through the maze of stairs that wound their way up the center of The Burrow.

"Harry James Potter," she hollered shrilly, with a tone in her voice that could match Molly's. "Get down here this instant!"

A few minutes later, an even more so unkempt head of hair could be seen bobbing out of Ginny's room. Hermione could also hear the giggles from the two lovebirds as they made their way down the steps.

"Merlin Hermione," Ginny exclaimed as the two reached the kitchen, "I thought you were mum there for a second!"

Hermione scoffed, Ron paled and Harry just chuckled. "What'd you want 'Mione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to take in her best friend. She couldn't help but smile at Harry, who was more or less her brother as she felt the love for him bubble up in her chest. Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio couldn't be found without at least one other member and their friendship had become even closer, if that was at all possible. They had become the family she had to give up a year ago.

_Don't dwell 'Mione…_ She berated herself mentally as she remembered obliviating her parents a year ago.

Clearing her throat she crossed her arms, trying to look intimidating. "Well, if you two are done snogging, I was wondering if we could get a move on and head to Diagon Alley. Mum will have a heart attack if we're more than five minutes late and I don't think you want to explain that we were late because of your," she paused, smirking, "extracurricular activites"

Harry blushed while Ginny grinned and pulled a somewhat embarrassed Harry alongside as she walked to the fire place. Grasping a handful of floo powder, the two stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley," Ginny stated clearly, not trusting Harry's pronunciation.

"Well then, come along Ronald, don't dally." Hermione said, holding out her hand for the redhead.

He put the owl back in the cage next to Hedwig and took his girlfriends hand.

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled sweetly, "Oh, don't worry so much Ron…"

Confusion masked his face, "Worry bout what 'Mione?"

She giggled as she squeezed his hand, "We can still have _some_ sort of fun…"

As he grinned, Hermione stated "Diagon Alley" in her clearest voice and the floo network sucked them in.


	2. Encounters Part One

A/N: Oh no, I forgot the disclaimer!

**I do not own Harry Potter or Wicked in any way shape or form. They belong to JK Rowling and Gregory Maguire.**

Anyway, on to the next part. Here we will get a bit of history and get going with part of the plot. Chapter two will be in three parts, this is part one. I hope all the characters aren't too far out of character but I'm trying! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Two Encounters Part One**

The Leaky Cauldron  
Thursday September 1st

"I don't understand why your _darling_ sister chose this, of all places to meet," Narcissa said to her husband as she frowned down on the grimy house elves that were running around the tavern, serving all creeds and walks of life, including those damned Mudbloods.

"Cissy," Lucius started, a dark tone in his voice his light blue eyes slanted in annoyance; however, he never took his eyes off the swirling brandy that was in the glass in his hand.

She sighed and wiped a barstool off with a napkin, which she promptly threw back onto the bar top. Sitting down, the regal woman looked at her nails carefully, ignoring her husband's annoyance.

"I just don't see why we had to meet in such a," She paused looking for the proper word, "Public place."

Draco rolled his eyes. He stood at his father's side, dressed in his usual black attire. Sure he loved his mother, but sometimes she could really get on his nerves.

"Mother, you know why this place was chosen. It's the only place that would allow the…" Draco said, trying to get his mother to stop talking.

"Yes darling, I know." Narcissa snapped, cutting him off.

The atmosphere in the tavern had changed considerably once the Malfoy trio had entered and Draco new they were being watched. Everyone knew of them and how Lucius had been pardoned of his affiliations with Lord Voldemort when he had fought for the Light during the end of the war. A lot of people were highly displeased with this fact and chalked it up to him being one of, if not the, richest men in the Wizarding community.

With a crackle, the fireplace to their right came to life with its wonderful green flames and three newcomers stepped out of the flames. The tavern fell to a deafening silence as the customers witnessed the event taking place before their eyes.

Three blonde, extremely beautiful people walked out of the fireplace with their heads held high. A man who was slightly taller than Lucius with penetrating green eyes, a woman who was slightly shorter than her husband and more beautiful than most women any man had ever laid eyes on and a breathtaking girl stood in the dark dirty tavern in front of the Malfoys.

"Sister," Lucius said, taking his younger sister's hand into his and kissing it with a slight bow. "How was your trip?"

The woman smiled sweetly. There was an air of elegance that far surpassed Narcissa's. The woman was only slightly shorter than her brother but had the same hair color and penetrating blue eyes. Flawless features graced her perfectly shaped face and laugh lines crinkled at the corner of her eyes when she smiled. "It was fine dear brother."

"Hello Narcissa," The woman said, stepping over to the other and they gave each other an awkward hug while the men shook hands.

"Hello Laetitia," Narcissa said to her sister-in-law.

"Draco," Laetitia said, nodding to her nephew with a smile.

"Auntie Laetitia, it's a pleasure," He said, kissing her hand in the same way as his father had done. "Uncle Caedmon, also a pleasure."

Caedmon smiled at his nephew, "As it is our Draco."

"And little Galinda," Lucius smiled, a sickening sight if you weren't on the man's good side. "My have you grown."

"Thank you Uncle Lu," the breathtakingly beautiful girl said as she smiled a dazzling smile that could have lit up the entire tavern.

The girl turned to her cousin and a scowl blemished her beautiful features, "Draco."

"Galinda." It came out as a sneer more than a welcome.

Galinda rolled her eyes. She and Draco had only met one time in their entire lives and to say it went badly was an understatement. Both were outrageously arrogant, stubborn, egotistical and far more than spoiled. They didn't suit well with each other and the fact that they would have to spend the next ten months together in the same place was clearly daunting. Galinda just hoped he wouldn't stick his pointy little nose in her affairs for it wouldn't go over well at all.

Galinda Upland-Malfoy was quite the looker. She could have any person she chose, and she knew this. With her angelic voice, beautiful white blonde locks and enticing cerulean eyes she caused every head to turn and look her way. She had the blemish free white skin of her mother and uncle, which had also been passed down to her cousin Draco. Draco admitted to himself that even though the girl was more than annoying and he would rather hex her than look at her, she was gorgeous.

"Shall we go some place more private?" Lucius said, drawing the crowd out of the reverie and back into the present. Most of the customers in the building tried to make themselves look busy when they realized they had all been staring. "Draco, please take Galinda to Diagon Alley and start purchasing your supplies."

"Yes father," Draco said, highly annoyed at being left out of the adult talk and that he'd have to babysit his annoying cousin for the time being.

"We'll catch up to you later darlings," Laetitia said, taking the offered arm of her brother as Narcissa and Caedmon followed behind. "Do be careful and please children, play nice."

Lucius led the way to the private suite he had booked for this afternoon's meeting as the two younger Malfoy's exited through the back door that led to the entrance of the Alley. The suite he had reserved was far less elegant than the Malfoy manor but it'd have to do seeing how the Headmistress at Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic had left them with such little time to prepare Galinda's arrival.

After catching up for a short time and letting the travelers stretch their sore muscles, Lucius broke the ambiance with the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Laetitia, pray tell, what is the true meaning of Galinda's coming to London?"

Laetitia frowned and looked to her husband. He nodded, ever the quiet man, and let his wife do the explaining.

"Galinda was accepted to Shiz University, which is the finest Sorcery school in all of Oz," Laetitia started, "But some things are starting to happen all around Oz that the Wizard and his Gale force can't get underhand."

Lucius' brow furrowed in confusion, "What things, sister?"

Caedmon cleared his throat, "Riots, thievery, enslavement, torture, classic horror stuff."

The Malfoy's nodded, they definitely knew of such things.

"But the weirdest thing of all is-" Laetitia started but was interrupted by Caedmon.

"No Lae!"

"Oz Caedmon, we have got to tell them!"

The man clenched his fist and tightened his jaw, his voice low and dangerous, "We've been sworn…"

"Oh who gives a damn about what the Wizard made us swear to!" Laetitia exclaimed, clearly infuriated and scared, "I sure as hell don't. This is my brother, my _twin_ brother we're talking to!"

Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other and she could tell her husband was apprehensive about hearing what was actually going on in the once wonderful Land of Oz.

Caedmon shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Fine go on. But I swear to Lurline I the Wizard finds out…"

"Seriously Caedmon, how would he?" Laetitia drawled, the classic Malfoy arrogance present in her tone, "We aren't even in the same bloody world as him!"

Lucius had to fight back a smile when he heard the British lingo pop back into his sister's speaking.

"Go on then."

Laetitia took a deep breath and a falsely cheerful smile lit up her face. "Yes. Like I was saying, the weirdest part of the whole thing is that people…"

She trailed off. A terrified look took over her features as if she was having a flash back of something so horrid, so evil, so…

"What Titia!" Lucius exclaimed, now completely drawn in to his sister's tale.

"Oh Lu," Laetitia said, tears forming in her eyes, "Th-they are being possessed. Po-possessed by something so dark, so ho-horrible…"

Lucius had never heard his sister stutter in her entire life. Laetitia was a Malfoy and damned proud of it. Sure, the fact that Lucius had been a twin instead of the single son that was the Malfoy legacy had been secretly kept under wraps when they were children. But after the demise and fall of Lord Voldemort, Lucius had contacted his sister and begged for her forgiveness when he had disowned her fifteen years ago when she married a man from a different world. She had gotten pregnant out of wedlock, which was highly frowned upon by Pureblood families and fled to Oz with her Ozian lover to rid herself of the judgment. She, of course, the nicer of the two and forgiven him without a second thought.

After collecting herself, the regal woman continued. "It's horrible Lucius, something has come for all Ozians…"

Narcissa finally spoke up. "S-something…"

Caedmon nodded his head, as he wiped the tears from his wife's porcelain cheeks. "Something more evil than evil itself."

Lucius thought for a moment, "But that doesn't explain why you've brought Galinda…"

"Lu, it's happening; _It_ wants her," Laetitia whispered and looked her brother in the eye, terror spelled out across her face, "It wants my baby girl and Hogwarts is the only place she will be safe."

_Oh shit_, was the only thought that ran through Lucius mind as he realized what the hell his sister was speaking of.


End file.
